


A Familiar Face

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A Faint Memory, Memory Tale, Multi, memorytale, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9943736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: His eyes flickered into life. He couldn't risk the anomaly killing everyone like they did last time. Like the last hundred times.Suddenly, he froze.A white whisp of a ghost was floating above it. It took the form of a small child. The ghost was opaque, green and yellow sweater and flowers in their hair. It was laughing, telling silly commentary and jokes to the anomaly.Sans saw himself seeing a familiar face.[takes place in the memory tale au]





	

Chara woke up in a dark, dark room. Where were they? Last thing they remembered was...

Suddenly, the memories flooded back. They almost threw up. Why were they here? They were supposed to be dead. Where was Asriel? And Undyne? And Sans and Papy? 

A sudden movement jerked them out of their nostalgia. It was another child, probably eight or ten. They wore a faded teal and pink sweater. Chara stared at them. 

Who are you? 

The kid jerked their head in Chara's direction. "Who's there?!" They called frantically. They scrambled to their feet and pointed a stick in Chara's direction. "Show yourself!"

You can hear me?!

"Who are you?!" The kid retorted. Chara found themselves liking them. They were so much like their friends back home.

I'm Chara. What's your name?

The kid swallowed. "I-I'm Frisk." Frisk lowered their stick hesitantly. "And I'm not very sure where I am."

Chara materialised their form, just enough so that Frisk could see them. They hadn't realised they could do that. They were wearing what they were wearing when they had died. A green and yellow sweater, Asriel's heart locket, and yellow buttercups in their hair. 

Frisk smiled. "Well, nice to meet you, Chara!" Chara smiled back at them. 

Nice to meet you too, Frisk.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is the start of my new AU, Memorytale! If you have any questions regarding it, I'll answer them (provided they don't have any spoilers) on my Tumblr, miraculouslykawaii ! Chapters will be a bit longer than this, but I wanted to get Frisk and Chara meeting already out of the way before they meet Flowey and Toriel.


End file.
